Forgiveness
by BLACKxWHITExHARU
Summary: Amu Hinamori lives on her own after her parents are killed in a car accident. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the one who killed them. Romance ensues. Amuto.
1. Prologue: Memory

Just to make it clear, the POV alternates between Amu and Ikuto, starting with Amu. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

**Prologue: Memory**

_All I've got is a memory_

_To hang on to one I can't leave behind_

_- Zoot Woman_

The night my parents died, a police officer came to my door. All I can remember thinking was, "What did they do this time?"

See, my parents were never the type to stay out of trouble. Ever since I was born, both of them had been struggling to keep food on the table. They saw it as doing what they had to do. I saw it as committing useless crimes, risking being caught, and actually getting caught, just to put food on the table. I didn't really care if I went hungry. There was never enough food on the table to begin with.

I don't remember much after the police officer told me that both my mom and dad were in critical condition. Being my 16-year-old girl self, I passed out. It was all too much. I heard the people hovering over me, wondering aloud if I would be okay. I just wanted to see my parents.

When I arrived at the hospital, they woke me up slowly. I just wanted to see my parents, but they told me that I had to stay in bed. I, on the other hand, was not stupid. I knew that if I didn't get to my parents quickly, they wouldn't be alive when I got there. I shoved the people surrounding me aside in hopes of getting to the door. Amazingly, not even the police officers, relatives, and friends watching me struggle could keep me away from my mom and dad. I sprinted down the hallway, looking around frantically for the ICU. I saw the signs for the ICU, two levels down.

"Damn," I thought, "just what I need. I've got people chasing me, and now I have to scramble down two flights of stairs?" I groaned and started on my way.

Descending the stairs was a nightmare from my personal hell. I had always hated stairs. I just held my breath while I was headed down, and sooner or later I'd have to get there.

I burst out of the stairwell at lightning speed. I whirled about looking for the sign.

"Where is it?..."

There!

I scampered towards the door. A nurse saw me and asked, "Who are you here to see?"

"Midori… *pant* and Tsugumu… *pant* Hinamori…"

"Relation?"

"I'm their… *pant* daughter."

"Okay, please be as quiet as possible, Hinamori-san. Their injuries are rather extensive, so be prepared for a somewhat gruesome sight."

"Got it."

We walked into the ICU, and I was shaking. My nervous imagination was taking over my mind. What if they were battered and bruised? What if I was too late?

He showed me to their beds. It turns out that for once, my overactive imagination had been right. They were covered in blood, scars, cuts, burns, and bruises. The X-rays next to their beds showed multiple broken bones.

I broke down. They were going to die.

* * *

I don't remember much about what happened after that either. All I know is that the chase party that had come running after me was back, and that I was being showered with offers to stay with people. We all knew that my parents were going to die.

The night that I killed that man and woman, I saw the headlights coming. All I can remember thinking was, "Why are they driving on the wrong side of the road?"

Kukai-kun had invited me to a party that was being hosted by some of his friends on the soccer team. I thought, "Why the hell not? It couldn't hurt to stop by. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Famous last words? I think so.

I didn't drink that night, but there was something about that party that gave me an adrenaline high. When they tested me for drugs and alcohol later that night at the hospital, I came back clean. Absolutely nothing was in my system. No one really knows why I was so affected by that party. All I know is that when I left that party, I shouldn't have been driving.

I headed out the door the moment Kukai-kun started calling people unicorns and doing back flips over the couches in his buddy's living room, which was at about 1:00 in the morning. Just a little too much fun for me. I started up the engine of my car, savoring in the beautiful sound. I loved that car more that anything. It had been a present from my parents when I had gotten my license. It was the last thing that they gave to me before they disappeared. I treasured that car more than anything.

I pulled out of Kukai-kun's driveway just as my favorite song came on the radio. I thought, "What luck! But why would anyone want to play this song at one in the morning?"

The freeway was mostly deserted by the time that I left. As I drove along, I started to get drowsy. I started singing and dancing to try to keep myself awake. After all, it was one in the morning, and I was tired. My adrenaline high had suddenly vanished. I felt my eyes starting to droop. I lost my concentration for a split second.

But a split second is all it takes for the world to change.

Their headlights shone.

The world slowed down.

I started to cry. I knew it was over.

I heard the impact. I heard the airbags go off. I saw it flying toward my face and eventually hitting me. I saw the crushed metal and the flying parts. I saw the fire start. I saw the flames envelop their car, and eventually, mine. I smelled the burning flesh and gasoline. I heard their screams. I heard mine. I saw them searching for any sign of help that would never come. I heard them calling out someone's name. Amu-chan? I couldn't really make it out that well. I called out to my parents. I heard my sobs. But I felt nothing.

That was when I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I knew that I was still alive because I was sure that death wouldn't be this uncomfortable. A man, who I assumed to be my nurse, was standing over me with his hand at my wrist, taking my pulse. I just let him be. He would know that I had woken up one I started talking to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but all I could hear was a squeak. Well, this was strange. I finally managed to whisper, "What's going on?"

"You're suffering from multiple bruises, burns, lacerations, and broken bones. To simplify, Tsukiyomi-san, you're pretty banged up and should probably be dead by now."

"Wait, how long has it been since my accident?"

The nurse thought about it for a second, and then responded, "About a week and a half."

A week and a half? What about the other people? The people I hit? Were they alive? Were they dead? Did their family know? Were they going to sue? I didn't have any money to pay for that!

"And the others? The people I hit?"

"Dead. About an hour after they got here. It was a pretty sad sight. Their daughters were there, just sitting in chairs next to them, holding their hands as they died."

Daughters? What had I done? I had ruined their family, their lives!

"Are their daughters here? Can I apologize?" I knew that it had been a week and a half, but there was still a chance!

"Yes, one of them is, actually. The oldest daughter has had joint problems since birth, so she has to come in for a monthly checkup, which so happens to be today."

Was it fate? Was this my chance to beg for forgiveness, to make them see that I had never wanted to kill anyone? I needed to find them.

"Is there any chance that you could ask them to see me? Please?"

"Yes, Hinamori-san's appointment should be over pretty soon, so I can probably get them here in about five minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" I replied anxiously, "but please hurry!"

I couldn't believe it. Was it fate that told me to wake up that day? Or was it just luck? Whatever it was, I needed to find out.

* * *

When the nurse from the ICU, the same one that had led me to my mom and dad a week and a half ago, came into my joint checkup, to say I was surprised would be an understatement. To say that I was confused when he asked me to come with him was even more of an understatement. I just followed him like a good girl, my knees still a little sore from my checkup.

When we came to the door of the ICU, the nurse stopped me and said, "I have to warn you, this boy is probably the last person you want to see right now, but he has a legitimate reason to ask you here. So, he has told me to ask you to keep an open mind and to at least listen to what he has to say."

I nodded. Could this be the person who hit my parents?

He led me deep into the ICU. I had no idea what to expect. Would he be a gross old drunk? Would he be an attractive young drunk? I stopped the nurse.

"Excuse me, I have one thing to ask. Was this man drunk when he hit my parents?"

"I guess you figured out who he is. No. Nor was he under the influence of drugs."

What? How was this possible? But he had to have been!

"Okay, thank you," I whispered.

The nurse led me towards what I could only assume to be the bed of my parents' killer. When I saw the man, or rather boy, occupying it, I was taken aback. I couldn't believe what I saw. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but his chart by his bedside said that he was barely 16. It was confusing because his features made him look older than he actually was. His midnight blue hair was only comparable to his eyes of the same color. His face was angular with sharp curves, marred by burns, cuts, and bruises. Even under his injuries, he was pretty attractive.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all he could get out was a small squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"I'm Amu Hinamori. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes Hinamori-san, you actually can. See, as you've probably figured out by now, I was the one that hit your parents." A despairing look came over his features, as if he was being eaten alive by his thoughts. "I know you don't want to give it to me, but I'd like to ask for forgiveness. You don't have to forgive me, just please hear me out."

I nodded my head. I felt my hands shaking, and I was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know how it happened, or why, but what I do know is that I never wanted any of this, especially for you or your family. Please, just know that I'm sorry and that you don't have to forgive me, now or ever, if you don't want to."

I didn't talk for a long time. I just sat there, stared into my lap, and cried. When I did look up, Tsukiyomi-san was looking at me, a concerned look in his eye.

"I- Um- I have to go!"

I ran. It's all I knew how to do. I couldn't stay there. Even if I could learn to forgive Tsukiyomi-san, forgiveness wouldn't come today.

* * *

Well, I couldn't blame her for running. I did kill her parents, however unintentional it had been. What I really wanted to know is if she was ever going to forgive me. I could only hope that she would call me. I had slipped my contact information into her bag while she wasn't looking. Maybe one day she'd find a way to forgive me.

I was discharged from the hospital a week after I woke up. The people from the hospital gave me a lift home since my car was totaled. It was the only thing I had lost in the accident.

Hinamori-san had lost so much more.

I returned to my apartment to find it in total disrepair. I checked the food in the fridge. Most of it was rotten and spoiled. I groaned and decided that I'd clean it out later.

My apartment had always seemed empty to me since my parents had been abducted, but it seemed even more desolate now that I had come back. I sat on my bed, not doing anything. I simply sat there as my guilt ate away at me. What had I done? What had I done?

* * *

After I met with Tsukiyomi-san, I returned to our old house. It seemed so empty lately. I dropped my keys on the counter. The note that Ami had left me two days after Mom and Dad had died was still sitting right where I had left it. It said, "Left to live with Auntie. I'll miss you tons, but I know you'll want to be by yourself. Take care, Amu-chan. Call me lots. Love, Ami."

I had known that Ami would go off to live with Auntie. She was my mom's sister, and Ami absolutely adored her. Ami would be in good hands, which meant that I was free to do as I pleased. When I had read it, I smiled seeing Auntie's phone number scrawled in Ami's neat print at the bottom.

I went into my parents' room and looked around at the various things that they kept in it. Ami's and my school pictures, pictures of their wedding, and a scrapbook of Ami's and my best pictures, both funny and pretty.

None of it mattered now. All of it was gone, over.

I cried again into their pillows. It was the only thing I had left of them. Everything in this forsaken house reminded me of them. The kitchen reminded me of when I would come home to my mom making me a snack. My room reminded me of how my dad would scare away the monsters under my bed. The living room reminded me of eating ice cream on family movie night. Even the bathrooms reminded me of the days that I couldn't take a bath by myself, so they had to help me.

I had to get out of this house. Now.

* * *

**A/N**  
Peaches: Hello there! Yeah, so this is my first story, and it's not my favorite. And it's a little random. And there's some OOC-ness. My apologies! I promise it'll get better!  
Ikuto: Yeah, it better be good. Don't screw up my character or I'll-  
Peaches: Oh, stuff it. Do the disclaimer.  
Ikuto: Peaches does not own Shugo Chara! or Zoot Woman.  
Peaches: Please R+R! Ta-ta for now!


	2. Chapter 1: Horchata

**Chapter 1: Horchata**

_With lips and teeth to ask how my day went  
Boots and fists to pound on the pavement  
Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten  
Chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on_

_- Vampire Weekend_

Had it really been a half a year already? Amu couldn't really tell, nor did she care enough to figure it out. Since her parents' deaths, she had been growing more and more detached with every day. None of her friends could fathom why her withdrawal kept getting worse. Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase were the most worried because they had known Amu the longest. They wondered what happened to their friend. They knew about the accident and they know about how much Amu's parents' deaths had affected her, but they couldn't understand why it was getting worse NOW, of all times. The three of them felt like bad friends because they couldn't help her, no matter how hard they tried.

Amu walked home from her dead end job putting price tags on various convenience store items. It was a source of income. Her parents' life insurance had provided her with more than enough money to live better than she did now, but Amu felt like it was blood money. She didn't like the idea of getting paid because her parents had died.

Amu unlocked her door and stepped inside to her small apartment. She walked over to the phone. She saw the number 12 flashing at her from the answering machine.

_Twelve messages, _she thought, _is an awful lot more than usual._

She clicked "Play" and listened to the first message. It was from Auntie. _That's weird, _Amu thought. _Auntie never calls me._

Auntie's voice echoed through the apartment. "Hi, Amu-chan, it's Auntie. I'm just calling to ask if you would come over today. Ami's not taking today so well, so I thought you would be the best person to ask to help her feel better. Anyway, you don't need to call back. Just come on over if you want. Thanks. Bye."

Amu had completely forgotten. It was the six-month anniversary of the accident.

She didn't even bother listening to the rest of the messages. Amu knew that they would all be various friends, relatives, and other people asking if she was okay. She meandered into her room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the picture of her parents off of the nightstand. It was the picture of their wedding. Her mother was dressed in a white lace dress with long sleeves and poofy shoulders. Amu giggled a little every time she saw that dress when she was little. Today was different. She wasn't little anymore. All Amu could see today was how beautiful and happy her mother looked with Amu's father standing beside her.

Amu sat there, staring at the picture, for an hour. She looked at the two smiling in the photo, but she didn't see them. She was too lost in her thoughts to see. Once she got up, she cleaned her face and put on a jacket. Amu grabbed her keys and headed out the door to go to Auntie's house.

She pulled into Auntie's driveway twenty minutes later. When Amu shut off the car, Ami ran towards Amu.

"AMU-CHANNNN!" Ami yelled. Amu was soon tackled by her younger sister. She felt Ami's tears as she said, "Amu-chan, why haven't you called me lately. I haven't heard from you in months! I was so worried about you!"

Amu let go of her sister. "Stuff comes up, Ami-chan." She ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't have a lot of time to make personal phone calls."

"But Amu-channnnnn…" Ami whined.

"Sorry, Ami-chan. I'll work on it, okay?"

"Okay!" Ami exclaimed, her mood suddenly brightening. Amu sighed. This was typical of her sister. Totally bipolar, but it didn't matter. Ami was her sister, and she was the only one that Amu felt understood her anymore.

Amu was lying when she said that she had more important things to do than call Ami. Her sister was the only piece of her parents that Amu had left anymore. The only reason that Amu didn't call Ami more often was that Amu was afraid that she would miss Ami and want to stay with her. Amu felt that her personal problems would be too difficult for her younger sister to handle. Amu was somewhat glad that today was the anniversary of their parents' deaths because it gave her a reason to go see Ami. If she visited any other day, Ami would question as to why Amu was there, which would ruin Amu's guise as "cool and spicy."

Amu's attachment to Ami was something that none of her friends could fully understand. Nagihiko had a faint grasp on it and somewhat understood it, but that was the extent of their knowledge. Neither Rima nor Tadase could comprehend. The two just accepted that they would probably never understand, Rima being an only child and Tadase's only brother being 10 years older than him.

Ami called inside, "Auntie, Amu's here!" The door opened to reveal the kind face of Auntie. Auntie's real name was Margaret, but Amu and Amu could never pronounce Margaret when they were really young. They simply called her Auntie, and the name stuck.

"Hey Auntie."

"Hi, Amu-chan. How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Well, that's good. Come on inside."

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan, we have Mommy and Daddy's favorite! Fried Chicken! It smells really really good too! Come on, hurry up!" Ami dragged Amu inside by her sleeve. Amu was taken by surprise, but she smiled a little and followed her little sister inside Auntie's house.

When she got inside, Amu saw that they had already set the table for three. She was a little surprised and asked Auntie, "How did you know that I was coming?"

"Let's just say you're predictable." Auntie gave her a knowing smile. Amu remembered that Auntie was aware of her strong attachment to Ami.

Amu sighed and sat down at the table. She could smell the fried chicken in the kitchen and could tell that it was almost ready. Auntie hurried into the kitchen, most likely to take the chicken out of the pan. While she was gone, Ami put her hand on Amu's shoulder.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong? I can tell that there's something that you're not telling me. Did something happen with your friends? Did they hurt you?"

"Well Ami-chan, my friends aren't doing anything wrong. It's just that sometimes they want to know what's wrong, and I don't blame them, but I don't want to involve them with my problems."

"They're your friends. Can't you just tell them?"

"That's the thing. I don't want them to have to put up with my personal issues. They have their own problems to deal with, and I don't want to overload them with the things that I need to deal with myself."

"Can you tell me, Amu-chan? Maybe I can help you."

"No, I can't tell you Ami-chan. It's the same way for you as it is with my friends. I don't want to involve you in things that I need to deal with alone."

"But, Amu-chan, maybe there's something I can do! I'm good at helping people! I helped Auntie get over Lynx's death-"

Amu was a little surprised to hear of the death of Auntie's old cat, but she interrupted Ami for a different reason. "Ami-chan, please let me do this by myself. I still have trouble with Mom and Dad, and I need to be able to get past it on my own."

Ami simply nodded her head. Amu could tell that she had the same difficulty. Maybe if she gave Ami the chance, she could help Amu. She wished that she could help her little sister, but anything to make Ami more stressed wasn't beneficial to either of them. This was the very reason why Amu kept all of her problems to herself. Ami was the innocent one. The only tragedy in her life had been their parents' untimely deaths. Amu would do anything and everything in her power to keep Ami safe.

Auntie came back out of the kitchen carrying a big plate of fried chicken. She set it down on the table next to a big plate of mashed potatoes. Ami, being somewhat conscious of her weight, took the smallest piece. Amu took the biggest piece and switched her plate with Ami's. Amu knew that Ami needed more food than most to maintain her weight, so she needed lots of food. She also knew that fried chicken was the world's best comfort food. Ami looked back at her plate, and seeing that she had the biggest piece, she looked at Amu and laughed.

They all dug into their meal, enjoying each other's company and sharing stories about Midori and Tsugumu, laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones. All in all, the night was a success. Amu felt much happier and didn't feel so awful about the day that they were celebrating. She drove home with a much lighter heart, knowing that it was all going to be okay.

Amu went to bed that night with a sense of peace in her heart. Little did she know, things weren't meant to stay as good as they were now. They were about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**A/N:**

Peaches: Hey there everyone! So, this was more of just a filler chapter, which is why it's kind of on the short side. The INCIDENT is coming up in the next chapter, which I cannot wait to write!  
Amu: So why don't you just write it now?  
Peaches: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE!  
Amu: Huh?  
Ikuto: WHERE WAS I?  
Peaches: I hate to leave you out. You know that.  
Ami: Why are we eating fried chicken?  
Peaches: Well, it's the world's best comfort food! Everyone knows that! Now would someone please do the disclaimer?  
Nagihiko: Peaches does not own Shugo Chara! or Vampire Weekend.

See you soon, y'all! (I'm not Southern, by the way.)


	3. Chapter 2: Bouken Desho Desho?

**A/N  
**Peaches: All of my Shugo Chara friends are GONEEEEEE :( Oh well.  
Some notes:  
1) This chapter has a bunch of really random events that wouldn't make good lone chapters. Sorry, I needed somewhere to put them all. I pinky swear that the next chapters will be much more put-together. Pinky. Swear.  
2) There is an incident in this chapter, but it's not THE incident. But I do promise that the chapter with THE incident will be up soon. I promise.  
3) There's some Nagamu moments in this chapter. A lot, actually. I promise, the chapter after the chapter with THE incident has your daily dose of Amuto love. I promise.  
4) There are a LOT of notes on this chapter. Yeesh. My chapters need to be more self-explanatory.

Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara! or (sadly) any of the music from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (which I also do not own).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bouken Desho Desho?**

_Bouken desho desho_

_Honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de_

_Yume ga arukara tsuyoku naru noyo _

_dare no tame janai_

_- Aya Hirano_

Ikuto rushed home eagerly. Contrary to most days, he couldn't wait to get home today. He ran up three flights of stairs to his apartment, silently cursing at the fact that his building didn't have an elevator. Ikuto threw the door open and hurried toward the answering machine. A _1 _flashed red at him. Yes! A message! This was what he'd been waiting for all week.

Ikuto pressed "Play" and heard his somewhat-of-an-acquaintance Yoru's voice playing from the answering machine.

"Hey Tsukiyomi-san, getting back to you on that address…"

This was it. This was finally it. In three days, Ikuto could finish what he started.

He knew where Amu Hinamori lived.

* * *

Nagihiko hung up the phone after talking with Amu for an hour and a half. He sighed and fell back onto his couch. His mom came in and asked, "Nagihiko, are you all right? You remember that you have dance practice in twenty minutes?"

"Yes, I'm fine, okāsan," Nagihiko said. "Amu-chan's just having a hard time today. She misses her sister."

"I see. Well, if you want to go help her, we can move your dance practice to later today." His mother gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think I should. She hasn't been doing well all week."

"Okay, be back in two hours."

"Okay, thank you okāsan."

Nagihiko laced up his sneakers and headed out the door to his car. It was an old piece of crap, but it was HIS old piece of crap. He turned the key, savoring in the sweet purr of the engine. Nagihiko drove over to Amu's building, which was about ten minutes from his house. He pulled into an open space out front and shut off the car.

Nagihiko stepped outside and headed up towards Amu's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited patiently outside, twiddling his thumbs. When Amu opened the door, it looked like she had been crying.

"Amu-chan, what happened?"

"Nagi-kun," she sniffed, "what are you doing here?"

"You seemed really upset on the phone. Are you okay?"

"No, Nagi-kun, I'm not. I don't know why, I'm just not."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nagihiko had never seen Amu this torn up before. She usually kept her emotions to herself and didn't let anyone in. She looked scared. She looked vulnerable.

Amu didn't say anything in response. Nagihiko took this as a sign that he should at least try to help. He hurried inside and grabbed her some tissues from the closet next to her bedroom door. Nagihiko handed the box to Amu and said, "Here. Take these and I'll see what I can do to make you feel okay."

Amu took a tissue from the box and sat down on the couch. Nagihiko sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "Nagi-kun, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Everyone thinks that I'm strong and I'm handling their deaths, but really, I have no idea how I'm supposed to move past it. I mean, what do I do? I can't sleep anymore! I'm so stuck in the past and I can't move forward and I-"

"Amu-chan, calm down, okay?"

Amu buried herself in his arm and said in a muffled voice, "Nagi-kun, please help me. I don't want to be alone with this anymore." She looked up at him again. "I've tried to keep you away from my personal problems, but I guess I've dragged you into them anyway. I just…" She paused. "I need someone who will just listen."

Nagihiko smiled. "Amu-chan, you're my best friend. There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it could make you happy again."

Amu sat there, and then smiled back at him. She looked a little odd with her silly grin and her bloodshot eyes, but Nagihiko knew that she was truly happy for the first time in a really long time.

Nagihiko spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Do you want to grab some dinner? You're starting to look malnourished."

Amu laughed. "Hey! I'm not THAT malnourished!"

"So you're saying that you are, just not a lot?" Nagihiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amu sighed. "You know, you're not all that funny."

Nagihiko stuck out his lower lip into a fake-pout. "I beg to differ! You do think I'm funny, right Amu-chan?" he asked with a pathetic-looking expression on his face.

Amu sighed again. "Fine, you're funny. Now shush. If we're gonna eat, we might as well do it now."

Nagihiko grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the door. Amu was taken a little by surprise, but followed along willingly enough. She was just glad that she could finally open up to someone who would really listen to her. Nagihiko was the best possible person to tell, and she was happy that there was finally someone to listen.

Amu was on top of the world. Too bad things couldn't stay that way.

* * *

Tadase Hotori was on a mission. He wanted to finally tell Amu how he really felt about her. Tadase had loved Amu since the day he had seen her on the first day of preschool. He could still remember what she was wearing that day. Amu had worn a frilly pink dress with white Mary Janes, topped with a pretty pink bow in her short brown hair. When Amu had dyed it, Tadase was devastated. He had always loved her hair the way it was before she did.

As Tadase sat in the middle of a generic Italian restaurant, he wondered if Amu had gotten the text message he had sent earlier. He thought, _Maybe I was too vague… I wonder if she understood what I meant._ The message had read, "Please meet me at the Italian restaurant down the street at 7. – T." It was now 7:20 and Tadase was still sitting there alone. She probably hadn't gotten it. Sometimes she turned her phone off for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Tadase checked his phone for the twentieth time to see if Amu had responded. She hadn't. He glanced over at the door out of desperation. To his horror, he saw Amu there. With Nagihiko. Holding his hand. What the hell?

Absolutely furious, Tadase stared at his table and hoped that Amu wouldn't see him. He was blushing with anger. His rage was practically radiating off of him.

To his displeasure, Nagihiko spotted him and waved, smiling. Tadase forced a small grin and meekly waved back to hide his fury. Amu gave him a big smile that nearly broke his heart. It tore him in two. Amu pulled Nagihiko over with her towards Tadase. She eagerly said, "Hey Tadase-kun! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Apparently she hadn't gotten his text.

Tadase mustered a small grin (even though it seemed to be more like a grimace) and said, "Oh, I just stopped by for dinner. Just some spaghetti."

Amu asked, "Is it good? Even though I live a block away, I've never actually been here. Can you say fail?" She laughed brightly. Tadase grimaced inwardly.

"Eh, it's nothing special, but I hear that the chicken is good."

"Okay! Well, we'll see you later Tadase-kun!"

Tadase gave them another forced smile as they walked away from his table. When they were seated, luckily, far away from him, Tadase breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to leave, and fast. He dropped a twenty on the table and headed out of the door.

* * *

Amu glanced down at her hand to see Nagihiko's hand still in hers. "Oh, Nagi-kun, you're still holding my hand."

Nagihiko laughed. "I guess I am! Maybe I'm just afraid that your clumsy butt will end up on the floor."

Amu fake-gasped. "You take that back! I am not clumsy!" As she was saying this, she stepped backwards and slipped on a puddle of water behind her. When she hit the ground, Amu felt something give in her knee. _Shit, _she thought, _not again. Why does this always happen at the worst times? I was having such a good time! Ugh._

Amu groaned in pain, swearing out loud. "Damn it. It's always me."

Nagihiko started to panic. "Amu-chan, are you okay? Is there anything I can do? Do you need help?"

Amu said, "Go find some ice." She groaned again.

Nagihiko rushed towards the kitchen in a frenzy. He grabbed the closest staff member and asked in a panic, "Ice, ice, where can I get ice?"

The girl disappeared behind the door to the kitchen. Nagihiko started pacing back in forth in front of the door. Amu called out across the restaurant to Nagihiko, "Nagi-kun, calm down. I can wait for a few minutes." Even though she said this, Amu winced in pain and Nagihiko started to pace faster.

The girl returned from behind the door with a bag full of ice. She stuck it out to Nagihiko, who grabbed it and ran over to Amu. She took the bag from Nagihiko and grabbed a cloth napkin from off the table. Amu wrapped the napkin around the bag and placed it on her aching knee. She sighed in relief, a soothed expression on her face. Nagihiko breathed for the first time in a minute and a half.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks, Nagi-kun."

"Anytime, Amu-chan."

* * *

Tadase sat in his room, staring at a picture of Amu and himself in first grade. They were both grinning madly, like two best friends who knew a secret that the rest of the world would never know. Amu was hugging him over his shoulder, her ear pressed into the side of his neck, grinning like an idiot. It was Tadase's favorite picture of the two of them, so he kept it framed on his bedside table.

What had happened back at the restaurant? Was he just overdramatizing things, or was there actually something going on between Nagihiko and Amu? His best guy friend and the love of his life, together? He couldn't imagine it. At all.

It didn't really matter whether it was real, fake, or just a mistake. Tadase couldn't take the risk of losing Amu to Nagihiko, even if it didn't last. He had to do SOMETHING. What did he have to lose, anyway?


	4. Chapter 3: Check Yes Amu

**A/N:  
**Peaches: Yeah, I know it's short. I just didn't have a lot of motivation to write today... That, and today was a BEAUTIFUL day. I couldn't sit inside and sit in front of a computer and write all day! I actually wouldn't have put this in here if it didn't contain THE INCIDENT. I apologize for the general short-ness/suckish-ness..  
Ikuto: What the hell? Where am I?  
Peaches: SHUT UP. You're in the next chapter, and this one's only 547 words!  
Ikuto: *sulks*  
Peaches: I don't own Shugo Chara! or We the Kings. :P

* * *

**Chapter 3: Check Yes Amu**

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if_

_You give them the chance_

_- We The Kings_

Tadase stepped out of his mom's car, waving as his mom drove away. These were the days that he wished that he had his own car. Rima had told Tadase that Amu and Nagihiko were having lunch at the same restaurant they had eaten at the previous night. Tadase was dead set on figuring out how to stop anything between Nagihiko and Amu before it got too serious.

He walked inside quickly to see Amu and Nagihiko sitting together on one side of a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Amu was looking down at her hands with a despairing look on her face. Nagihiko ran his hand through her hair and put his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear, which made her relax a little. Amu sighed and looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

That was enough. Tadase thought that even that was too much for him to handle. He stormed over to their table and slammed his fists down on the table. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Amu looked at Tadase like he was insane. Nagihiko looked up at him and grinned. "Hi, Tadase-kun! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Tadase grabbed Amu by the arm and dragged her out of the booth. Nagihiko shrugged and said, "Alright, see you later, Tadase-kun!"

Tadase took her into a corner near the front of the restaurant. "Amu, what are you going?"

Amu just looked confused. "What are you talking about, Tadase-kun?"

Tadase was furious. "YOU AND NAGIHIKO. What else? How could you do this to me, Hinamori-san? I LOVE YOU. I really do, Amu! But you go off and hook up with Fujisaki-san, you stupid whore!"

Amu stood there, mouth agape. "T-Tadase-kun…" She looked like she was about to cry. Amu took a deep breath and straightened up. She walked away with her head held high.

Tadase hit himself in the head. What had he just done?

* * *

When Amu got out of the restaurant, she sprinted to her car. She didn't remember that she had taken Nagihiko here. She didn't remember anything. All she could do was start the car and arrive home in record time.

When she got there, Amu grabbed anything she could and put it in cardboard boxes. When she had everything she couldn't live without, she dropped the rent in her landlord's mailbox with her keys. Amu packed everything in her car and sped away.

She didn't look back.

* * *

***The Next Day***

Ikuto knocked on the door of the apartment that Yoru had told him would be Amu's. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He waited for a minute in a half, but still no response. Ikuto jiggled the doorknob, surprised to find it open. He stepped inside, curious.

Ikuto found the place in a mess. Things were thrown about, but there were no personal items whatsoever. All of the pictures and clothes were gone.

What had happened? Why did Amu leave in such a hurry? Why?

Ikuto's visit left him with more questions than answers.


	5. Chapter 4: She For Amu

**A/N:  
**Peaches: Hooray! I feel like my chapters got a little better with this one. I actually wrote this one before I wrote all of the previous chapters (excluding the prologue) BEFORE this one. Which also explains why I posted it today along with the fail short one preceding it, where I made the excuse that I didn't have much motivation to write. Also, it's back to NOT being a total failure length-wise.  
Ikuto: That's what she said.  
Peaches: F**K YOU.  
Ikuto: Peaches does not own Shugo Chara! or Parachute.  
Peaches: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: She (For Amu) **

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_- Parachute_

About a week after Amu saw Ikuto at the hospital, she had found Ikuto's contact information. She tore it to pieces. At the time, she thought that she couldn't ever forgive him for all he had done to her. About 2 months after she ripped up the page, Amu wanted to call him to give him forgiveness, but couldn't now that Ikuto's information was gone.

After a while, Amu's friends tried to bring her back down to earth, after the incident with Tadase, no had heard from her since. They gave up on trying to find her. The only person Amu felt close to anymore was Ami, and Amu barely saw her for fear that Ami would take Amu's problems to be her own.

What no one knew was that Amu hadn't totally lost all emotion. She really was trying to tell herself that she was okay, but no amount of talking to herself or convincing would ever change the fact that Amu was lost in the things she felt all alone.

It was now a year after her parents died. Amu drove past her old home on her way to her apartment from her job. A typical day. These days, Amu told people that sbe felt nothing when she drove past it so that they would leave her alone. She had learned how to appear to block out her emotions so that she felt nothing. No one realized that every time Amu passed the house, which was now occupied by a different family, she wanted to cry. All of the toys in the yard reminded her of her old life.

She drove two more blocks down to her new apartment building. After she had run away, she had found a cheap, grungy apartment in the suburbs. She could easily afford a nicer apartment, but Amu didn't care. Her small place in the suburbs was fine for her. It was a place to sleep. That was enough for her.

Amu turned the key in to lock on her door, which let her into the apartment. The door swung open, and she was shocked to see a boy with midnight blue hair. Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

"YOU AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"I was waiting for you, of course."

Amu took a deep breath, stepped into her "cool and spicy" character, and grabbed the taser that she kept in her bag. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Don't move, or I shoot you. If you don't give me ONE good reason why you should be here in the next five seconds, I will shoot you. Then you can say that you got your ass kicked by a girl. And don't you dare piss me off. Explain. Your five seconds starts now."

"You dyed your hair."

"Yeah, what's it to you? Now give me a reason."

"You never called."

"Huh?"

"I left my phone numbers in your bag, all of them, and you never called."

"Not a legitimate reason. Try again." Amu tightened her grip on the taser.

"But it is! I want you to forgive me!"

"And I decided that I won't."

"'To err is human, to forgive, divine.'"

"Don't even start with me, dude. I stopped caring months ago."

"That's really a shame, Amu-chan."

"Don't. call. me. AMU-CHAN."

"Why not, Amu-chan?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO."

"You may call me Ikuto-kun if you want to, Amu-chan."

"SHUT UP!"

She shot him.

* * *

Ikuto started to wake up. Amu looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"I told you not to piss me off."

"Ergh… What the hell was that for?" Ikuto grimaced while trying to sit up.

"For pissing me off, stupid. Duh. Oh, and for breaking into my apartment."

Ikuto sighed. "Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea…"

"Wow, no shit, Sherlock. Now get out."

Ikuto looked at her. "Why? I just got here."

Amu groaned. "Do you want me to shoot you again?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then get out."

"But I want to know, why don't you like to be called Amu-chan?"

"It's not of your business." Amu looked down at her hands.

"Ahh, an emotion other than anger. Color me surprised."

Now seething, Amu hit him across the face. "Don't try and be a wise ass. Get over yourself. Now, if you really want to know, it's the name that my parents called me. You know, the people you killed?"

It was Ikuto's turn to hide his face. Amu internally softened when she realized what she had just said and immediately regretted it, but she wouldn't be the one to admit it. She had to keep her exterior character from faltering.

Ikuto twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "I never meant to kill them, Hinamori-san. It just… happened."

"Well," she said in a standoffish voice, "I wish it had never happened."

Ikuto looked up at her. "Me too, Hinamori-san. Me too."

Ikuto looked like he was about to cry. He stood up quickly. "I should go." He was hiding his face. Amu softened and grabbed him by his shoulders and gathered him in her arms. She felt Ikuto start to sob, but she didn't move to let go. She felt his tears on her shirt and his shaking body.

When his tears started to die down, Amu pulled away and held him by his shoulders. She said, "Listen, Ikuto. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't blame you for what happened to my parents."

Ikuto hiccupped. "I blame myself."

"Well, don't. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I was the one driving on the wrong side of the road! _I _killed them! I might as well have just taken a gun and shot them!"

"Ikuto, stop thinking like that. I've wanted to call you for so long, it's just that I ripped up your information…"

"Well, I guess I'm here now, so…"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi,"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you. For everything."

Ikuto grabbed her for another hug. Amu buried her face in his chest. She felt good that now that she had finally come to terms with the fact that her parents' murderer (however innocent) was truly sorry for what he had done. She smiled with tears flowing down her face.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both of them smiling like idiots. Ikuto was just happy that Amu had learned that he had never meant for any of this to happen. He held her closer, just happy knowing that Amu could be happy for a little while. Amu pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him. She smiled and said, "Ikuto, are you free on Saturday?"

"Only if you don't tase me."

"Well, okay, sorry about that. But you broke into my apartment! Which leads me to the question: how did you get into my apartment anyway?"

"That, Hinamori-san, is an excellent question…. Which you will never know the answer to."

"Oh come on. I want to know. I'm not taking the risk that you can get back in here again."

"Nope. My lips are sealed. Oh, and I am free on Saturday."

"Way to change the subject, Tsukiyomi-san. And that sounds just dandy. Now where shall we go?"

"Well, I know an excellent place. I can pick you up here at 7:00?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Amu smiled.

"I'll see you on Saturday then."

"I guess so."

"See you later." Ikuto made his way towards the door. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot." He headed over towards the couch that he had been sitting on. He grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to Amu.

"What is this?" Amu questioned.

"It's to make up for the cake that you had in your fridge that I ate while I was waiting for you."

"You WHAT?"

"When is your birthday, Hinamori-san?"

Amu was confused at the sudden topic change. "What?"

"You heard me. That cake said 'Happy Birthday' on it."

"Oh, Saturday. I was planning on eating that cake then."

"Well, obviously you now have plans for that date, so you can eat them now."

Amu was curious now. "Them?"

Ikuto smirked. "The bag, Hinamori-san. The bag."

Amu peeked inside the plastic bag. "MOON PIES!"

"You like them?"

"Well, duh! Who doesn't like Moon Pies?"

"Good." Ikuto walked towards Amu and stopped in front of her.

"I guess I'll see you later, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Please," he said, "call me Ikuto-kun." He kissed her on the cheek and started towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye, Ikuto-kun…" she said as the door swung shut.

Amu ran to her small bedroom and flung herself onto her bed. She was grinning from ear to ear and giggling excessively. _When did I become such a romantic?_ she thought. _Never mind._ _It doesn't really matter. I HAVE A DATE WITH IKUTO ON SATURDAY. Wait, when did this happen? Wasn't it just yesterday that I didn't care if he burned in hell?_

Amu started to wonder what he was planning for their mystery date on Saturday…

* * *

Ikuto skipped, yes skipped, towards his new-ish car. It wasn't as precious to him as the one that he wrecked, but it was a car. It got him from A to B, which was all that mattered.

Ikuto had a date with Amu! The girl he had liked since she walked into the ICU a year ago had noticed him! It was nothing short of a miracle that she was actually talking to him, much less going on a date with him. Ikuto got into his car and turned on his radio, singing along with every word of every song. He was on top of the world!

And to top it all off, their date was on Amu's birthday! But what do you buy someone that you had only talked to twice in your entire life and had no idea what they liked? Well, as his mother had always told him…

*Flashback*

"_Ikuto-kun, I have a question for you. I know that you're only five years old, but when you're married, what are you going to buy your wife for her birthday?"_

"_Umm… mud pies?"_

_His mother laughed. "No, not mud pies. Jewelry. You can never go wrong with jewelry."_

"_But I'm sure that my wife'll love mud pies!"_

_His mother laughed again. "Okay Ikuto-kun, whatever you say…"_

*End Flashback*

Ikuto chucked at his five-year-old self. Well, his mother hadn't steered him wrong with any of her other advice, so Ikuto figured that she was right on the money with this one too. He remembered that there was a little shop near his apartment that sold bracelets, so he decided to walk there after he got home.

As Ikuto got was sitting is her car, going absolutely nowhere, a boy with very long, dark purple hair approached him. He looked o be about Ikuto's age, but much more worn down than most boys their age. The boy stared at Ikuto and said, "Are you, by any chance, Ikuto Tsukiyomi-san?"

Ikuto was perplexed. He had never seen this boy before in his life, and he knew his name? That was kind of creepy… Ikuto gathered his thoughts and responded, "Yes, I am, actually."

He smiled. "I need to talk to you, Tsukiyomi-san. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and I used to be Hinamori-san's best friend."


	6. Chapter 5: Satellite Heart

**A/N:  
**Peaches: So, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would be to finish. -_- Anyway, I was finally able to overcome my immense writers' block and finish!  
Amu: Well, it's about time. What happened to our quick updates?  
Peaches: Oh shush you. Anyway, I published a one shot for Haruhi Suzumiya (I don't own) while I was on my small hiatus. I loved writing it a lot, so be on the look out for one shots for Shugo Chara! Now Amu, do the disclaimer.  
Amu: Peaches does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Satellite Heart**

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark_

_I've spun out so far, you stop I start_

_But I'll be true to you_

_- Anya Marina_

Ikuto was puzzled. "What do you mean by 'used to be'?"

"Well, about five months ago, one of Hinamori-san's other friends, Tadase Hotori-san, had an outburst in the middle of the restaurant. He called Hinamori-san a whore." At this, Ikuto thought _Some friend._ "After this incident, she broke off all contact with us. No one's heard from Hinamori-san since then."

"Well, couldn't you just call her or visit her or something?"

"That's the thing. Hinamori-san moved to a different apartment, changed her cell phone number, the whole shebang. No matter how hard we tried, no one could find a lead on where she was. The only person she left any information with was her sister. The only reason that I know where she lives now is because Ami Hinamori-san decided to take pity on me. No one else knows."

Ikuto sat in silence for a minute. _I had no idea,_ he thought, _that Amu was so alone. She sure didn't show it when I was there…_

Nagihiko continued. "I wonder, how did _you_ find this place?"

Ikuto decided to be vague. "I know a guy. But what does this all have to do with me?"

Nagihiko sighed. "Well, Tsukiyomi-san, I think that you may have something to do with Hinamori-san's 'recovery', if you will. In my opinion, the only way that she can recover is if she can forgive you."

Ikuto looked at Nagihiko and said, "Well, Fujisaki-san, that's why I came here today. See, when I first met Hinamori-san, I gave her my contact information. That way, if she ever felt that she could forgive me, she could find me. But she ripped my phone numbers up and threw them away after we met, so she had no way to contact me. I figured that if could find out where she lived, I could meet up with her and talk to her. Hence why I am here." Ikuto smiled.

Nagihiko looked at him and said, "Tsukiyomi-san, I can only hope that what happened today will help Hinamori-san gain back some of her former attitude from before she drifted away. But I must ask, did she forgive you?"

Ikuto smiled. "Yes, she did."

Nagihiko smiled back. "Then perhaps I should pay her a visit. Maybe the weight that has been lifted off of her shoulders will make her heart light again. Maybe she can find it in her heart to allow back into her life again. I can only hope. She IS quite the unpredictable one"

Ikuto started towards his car and looked back to wave at Nagihiko. "Well, good luck with that. Hinamori-san seems to be a tough nut to crack."

Nagihiko laughed. "That she is. Goodbye, Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto opened the door to his car and headed off to his house, driving with the radio off. He thought, _I never would have imagined Hinamori-san as totally alone. Looking at her, I assumed that she would have lots of friends. Or at least one…_

Ikuto wondered aloud, "What happened that pulled you away from everyone, Hinamori-san? What happened five months ago that brought all this about? Was it me?"

* * *

Nagihiko rang the buzzer for the apartment labeled "Amu Hinamori." He had his fingers crossed that Amu would take his presence well. Amu could be volatile, and Nagihiko had never known what her mood would be like. The only reason he could call himself her best friend before the whole Tadase incident was that he could always figure out how to make her happy again when she was sad or lonely or angry. Nothing was beyond him. That is, until five months ago. Amu had left too quickly for Nagihiko to calm her down.

"Nagi-kun?"

Nagihiko was a little taken aback when Amu used her old nickname for him. He gave her a small smile and said, "Hi, Hinamori-san."

"Nagi-kun, how many times must I tell you to call me Amu?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in five months, so I thought we should be a little more formal…"

"To hell with being formal, Nagi-kun! You've always been a stickler when it comes to etiquette, but seriously, you're my best friend!"

Nagihiko blushed. "Well, okay. Hi Amu." He smiled at her.

Amu gave him a big hug and said, "I've missed you a lot, Nagi-kun. Where were you all this time?"

Nagihiko pulled away. He answered simply: "Looking for you, of course."

Amu was puzzled. "Well, you know where I live, so you could've come to visit anytime. I mean come on-…" Amu cut herself off. "Oh. Right. I forgot. I never told you where I moved."

"Amu, we were so worried about you! No one knew where you went… You just disappeared. We've all been looking for you since then, but no one's been able to get a lead… Until now, of course. The only reason I found you is because Ami-chan took pity on me."

"Look Nagi-kun, I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you anything at all. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't do it after what Hotori-kun said. I've always had trust issues, and that just blew it for me." Amu looked down, hiding her sad expression. "I wanted to call, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Look Amu, no one blames you. I understand. Well, I don't really understand fully how it affected you, but I do understand why you needed to run. It's okay."

Amu gave him a big hug and smiled. "Thanks, Nagi-kun. And, for the record, I was never mad at you. Just so you know."

Nagihiko smiled back. "I know."

"You want to go get a bite to eat?"

Nagihiko nodded and said, "Sure. I'd love to. As long as it's not Italian."

Amu laughed and grabbed his sleeve and said, "Well, then let's go!"

They walked out of the apartment, their arms linked like the best friends that they were.


	7. Chapter 6: The End

**A/N:  
**Peaches: Here marks the last chapter of Forgiveness! I made Tadase uncharacteristically mean, but he kind of deserves what he gets. -_-  
Tadase: HEY!*is angry*  
Peaches: Anyway, thanks for all the views on my first story, everyone! Thanks for sticking with it! If I can get five more reviews on this chapter/the entire story, you guys get... Tell them what they'll win, loyal sidekick!  
Ikuto: Me?  
Peaches: Yes you!  
Ikuto: Well, Peaches, the lovely readers will receive... A SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!  
Peaches: That's right, you heard it folks! A SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER! What does it contain, loyal sidekick?  
Ikuto: Me?  
Peaches: YES YOU, STUPID.  
Ikuto: Well, let's just say it's an alternate ending written for the sole purpose of entertainment... We'll leave it at that.  
Peaches: Anyway, I'll be posting something new soon (just for giggles; it's pretty silly), so go check it out when I post it, pretty please! Loyal sidekick, do the disclaimer.  
Ikuto: Me?  
Peaches: ...  
Ikuto: Peaches does not own Shugo Chara! or TimTams.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The End**

Ikuto grinned at Amu from across the table. This was what he had been waiting for since he had met Amu in the hospital almost a year ago. Ikuto had finally been able to find an outlet for his feelings for Amu. The only problem was that they had nothing to talk about.

"So…"

Amu looked down at her hands. "Yeah."

Awkward.

"I have TimTams!" Ikuto exclaimed. He mentally facepalmed. Really? That was possibly the worst conversation starters in the history of the world.

"What the hell is a TimTam?"

"Well, they're these Australian candy things, and they're like Kit-Kats, but a million times better!"

Somehow, this led to an extremely long discussion about candy. Ikuto really didn't know how, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had broken the awkward silence between him and Amu while still avoiding the topic of the deaths of her parents.

In the middle of their minimally intriguing conversation about sugary snacks, Ikuto saw a blond haired boy walk in the door of the restaurant. The boy looked around with a confused expression on his face. Once he spotted the table that Ikuto and Amu were sitting at, an infuriated expression came across his face. Ikuto nudged Amu and asked, "Who is that?" The moment that Amu saw the boy's face, she scowled and started to stand up. Ikuto pushed down on her shoulder and asked again, "Hinamori-san, who is that?"

Amu said, a furious look on her face, "That's Tadase. The asshole that convinced me to run away."

Ikuto was shocked. "What?"

Amu looked down at her hands, trying to control her anger. "Yeah."

Ikuto cracked his knuckles. "I'll kill that bastard." He stood up and walked towards the younger boy. Tadase scowled and said, "So, you're Hinamori-san's new boy toy."

Ikuto was just about ready to punch him. "So what if I am? It shouldn't matter to you."

Tadase said, "Well, it does matter to me. Hinamori-san doesn't deserve to love."

Ikuto scowled back. "Ouch. Sounds like Hinamori-san's broken your heart a couple times."

Tadase was a bit taken aback. "N-no! O-of course not! Why would you think that?"

Ikuto turned to Amu and said, "Well, it's kind of obvious."

Tadase's face turned red. "It doesn't matter now! I hate her! She broke my heart and then never apologized for it1"

Amu interrupted and said, "Guys, I hate to butt in, but you're getting a little loud."

Ikuto said, "Why don't we go outside and finish this there?"

The three of them headed outside. Tadase started to roll up his sleeves, but before he could make any move towards Ikuto, the older boy kicked Tadase in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Tadase looked up at Ikuto, fuming but slightly groggy. Ikuto took this opportunity to use a piece of rope lying on the ground to tie Tadase's hands together. Tadase yelled, "What are you doing?"

Ikuto smirked at him. "Tying you up, of course."

Tadase asked angrily, "But why?"

Ikuto laughed. "For breaking Amu-chan's heart, of course." With that said, he threw Tadase into the closest garbage can. He rubbed his hands together, as if he were clearing his hands of the filth that Tadase was.

Amu looked up at him and said, "Ikuto-kun…"

Ikuto grinned. "I had to do something, Amu-chan." He looked over at the garbage can, which was now making quite a ruckus.

Amu giggled and said in a sarcastic voice, "My hero."

Ikuto put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Let's go." He smiled down at her, and Amu smiled back. Amu turned towards him and kissed Ikuto lightly on the lips. Ikuto was somewhat surprised, but pleasantly so. She pulled away and said to Ikuto, "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

_One Year Later…_

"Ikuto, where are my keys?" Amu yelled into the next room in a panicked voice.

"How am I supposed to know, honey? I don't live here. Sorry. Check the refrigerator!" Ikuto was throwing things around in Amu's living room looking for HIS car keys as well as Amu's. They were in a frenzy looking for the keys to at least one of their cars. It was the second anniversary of Amu's parents' deaths, so they were headed over to Auntie's house to visit with Ami.

When Ikuto had thrown Tadase into the garbage bin, it had temporarily solved Amu's issue with Tadase. But, unfortunately for Amu and Ikuto, Tadase couldn't stay in there forever. He had come to Amu's apartment and had given her, for lack of a better term, a verbal spanking. Fortunately for Amu, she had magically acquired the power of tuning people out, so no major damage was taken on Amu's part.

Ikuto and Amu were now currently dating, which did wonders for Amu's ability to heal. Now, when people brought up Amu's parents, she wasn't sad or angry anymore. She had finally found closure. Sadly, no one but Auntie and Ami really seemed to approve of Ikuto as Amu's boyfriend, despite his ability to make her happy. This would sometimes upset Amu, but sometimes, it didn't affect her. It all depended on her mood.

Nagihiko and Amu still got along swimmingly. They met each other every Thursday after school to catch up with each other. Nagihiko didn't really have any steady relationships, but he considered it lucky considering how close he was to Amu. None of his ex-girlfriends could really understand his friendship with Amu. The only other person who seemed to tolerate their closeness was Ikuto, which Amu considered a miracle. She thought it was lucky that she had the only boy in the world who could understand her sibling-like relationship with Nagihiko.

Amu yelled from her bedroom, "Found them! Let's go!" She ran out of the bedroom and grabbed Ikuto's hand while sprinting out of the door.

They made it down the stairs in record time. Amu threw open the door to her car, not even looking if Ikuto was in the car at all. She started it up and gunned it down the street.

When they finally arrived at Auntie's, they were met by Ami's grinning face. As Amu pulled into the driveway, Ami ran up to the car. Before Amu had even stopped, Ami threw open the car door and tackled her sister. Amu threw the car into park and shut it off. She stood up to give her younger sister a proper hug.

"Amu-channnnnnn! Imissedyousomuchwherewereyou? ohwellitdoesn'tmatteryou'reherenow-."

"Slow down!" Amu laughed. "Hi, Ami-chan. I missed you too." Amu smiled at her sister. However, Ami's attention was taken by Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kunnnnnn!" Ami pounced on Ikuto. "I missed you too! You and Amu-chan need to visit me more! I love Auntie, but you two aren't as old!"

"I beg to differ," Auntie said from the doorway. "Hello Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun." She smiled at the two of them.

"Hi Auntie," they said in unison.

"You two are late. However, as usual, you two have perfect timing. I just pulled the chicken off."

Amu laughed and said, "You know me. Fashionably late, as always."

"Well, of course," Auntie said with a laugh, her eyes squishing together. "Come on in before the chicken gets cold." She turned back and started inside. Ami said, "Well, come on you two!"

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and started inside. When they were close to the porch, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Ikuto stopped Amu and said, "You know, I swear the sun is smiling on us."

Amu shook her head. "It's not the sun, Ikuto. It's my mom and dad. You know, they would love you. They really would." Amu closed her eyes and smiled into the sky. Ikuto pulled Amu close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Amu opened her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. They stood there in silence, savoring in the sun together.


End file.
